The present invention relates to a method for the manufacture of packing containers and a packing container manufactured in accordance with the method.
It is known in packaging technology that container bodies can be made by winding one or more strips of a plane material onto a mandrel, the strips being joined to one another by glueing or sealing. It is an advantage of this method that a continuous tube can be made, which tube can then be cut up to container bodies.
It is also known that oriented plastic material, and here in particular oriented polyester material, can be used in packing containers for pressurized contents, since oriented polyester material has a very great tensile strength and little deformation in the direction of orientation. Up to now oriented polyester material has occurred exclusively in the manufacture of bottle-type containers, the material being orientation-stretched in connection with the manufacture of the bottle by blowing. It has been found that such bottles of oriented polyester material can withstand internal pressures of up to 7-10 kg.
Since blowing of bottles is a relatively expensive and slow method for the manufacture of packing containers there is a need for manufacturing containers having the ability of absorbing great internal pressure without being deformed to an appreciable degree by a faster and more economic method. The present invention provides a method for the manufacture of such a container.